The Ring
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: a small cross between LOTR and Gundam. so sue me i though of it when i saw the movie. the characters have been reborn in the gundams!
1. the first session

The Ring  
  
I do not own Gundam wing; it belongs to somebody else. So no suing! Nor do I own lord of the ring, I just borrowed them ok?  
  
1 Cast- Quatre- Frodo  
  
Trowa- Sam  
  
Heero- Aragorn  
  
Duo- Legoleos  
  
Wufei-Gimli  
  
Zechs- pipin  
  
Traise- mary  
  
Quatre sat at the kitchen table. He just gazed off into the distance. He'd been doing this a lot and it was starting to bother the others. "OK Q-man, what is up? All you seem to do is stare out the window. What's wrong?" Quatre looked at him. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he just felt…something. Usually he was good at deciphering what his feelings were telling him, but he couldn't finger this one. "Huh?" now he was starting to worry his friends. Quatre usually listened to what ever they said; weather it was important or stupid. "I asked you what's up?"  
  
Quatre sighed. He didn't really want to involve the others in his problems. 'It's for me to deal with. I shouldn't involve them.' His mind told him, but he knew that they would not stop pestering him till he told them. He sighed. This was his dilemma. To tell his friends he felt something coming, or to just tell them to drop it and ignore it. He sighed again. He was going to tell them, just so they'd get off his back about it. "It's just…. I keep getting this …feeling that… something's coming." Duo raised an eyebrow, Trowa looked concerned at his friend, Wufei just brushed it off, and the only one to speak was Heero. "I feel it to Quatre. Like something's coming and this is wrong some how…" By the expression's on his friends faces, Quatre guessed that that's what they were all thinking and feeling. Wufei finally spoke up, he gazed out the window, and almost like Quatre was. "Past lives coming to haunt us…" the four young men turned and looked at him. "What?" Wufei sighed. "We all led past lives. I guess in one of those lives, we were all together on some mission."  
  
After arguing about it for a good half an hour, somehow, Wufei convinced them to go see a hypnotist. The each chose one and asked if they could set up a camera. Most protested, but they expected this, so they brought lots of money with them. The seasons went well, and they seemed pleased and relaxed afterwards. Even Heero seem to have relaxed. "Everyone got their tapes?" Quatre asked. The others nodded lazily. Quatre took Heero's tape first and put it in the VCR. "Ok, Mr. Yuy…just relax…. I'm going to count back from five. When I reach one u will be in a state of hypnoses." The hypnotist said. "Five…. You're going down a dark tunnel…four…your going deeper and deeper into the tunnel. Three…you see a door in front of you…. Four…. Open the door…one…. You're in a deep state of hypnoses." The image of Heero slumped in his chair. The man could be heard in the background. "Now Mr. Yuy, I want you to go back. Back to before you were born, to your past life. Now tell me, what do you see?"  
  
"I'm in the woods…with four other people…." Heero said, in the usual monotone voice he always has. "Who's with you, Mr. Yuy?" Heero seemed to pause. "My brother…a blond man with pointed ears…. A short angry man…and a small kind young man…." The pilots looked at Heero, who just sat amazed as he watched the tape. "What are you doing in the woods, Mr. Yuy?" the hypnotist asked. "We're…. On…missions…to…destroy the ring…. The ring that would unite them all…and destroy them all." He said. The others looked at Heero. The rest of the tape was just blather about how he looked. Tall, strong. Around the age of 30, brown hair and a beard. He carried a sword and two daggers.  
  
They quickly took out Heero's tape and slid in Duo's. The beginning was the same, but when Duo started to speak, it was an odd calmness. Very unlike Duo. "Mr. Maxwell, where are you?" Duo paused, like Heero had done. Than said, "in a beautiful city. With waterfalls and huge houses." The man scribbled down something off camera, and asked, "what do u look like?" Duo came up with a very different description of what he saw. "I have pointed ears, long blond hair. My eyes are light blue, and I carry a bow. I'm an expert marksmen." Suddenly, Duo's head rocked back, he chanted something, than went back limp. "My name is Legoleos, I am an elfish marksmen, I am to protect Frodo." He said, than his eyes opened. "So what I say?" The others looked at Duo in shock. Duo looked just as shocked at them.  
  
As they went through the tapes, the stories were very different, but all had one hunting similarity. they had to destroy a ring. It was very confusing for the boys. What would happen, now that this information was brought to light? What were they going to do?  
  
Doncha just hate me? Well if I get at least three reviews, I'll think about making…aw hell, if I get three I'll make more k? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. the second session

Abby: OK here we go, the second part to it! Finally! And I'd like to thank all the people who-  
  
Tim: SHUT UP! I worked a long time for this now GET GOING!  
  
Abby: I just wanna thank the reviewers and special thanks to Kanashi for letting me in on some small tidbits I didn't know. Now on with it!  
  
Tim: `bout freckin' time!  
  
The five Gundam pilots just sat, staring at the blank screen. Finally, Wufei broke the silence. "What the...HELL was that?" they all just looked at him, still in a kind of daze. "You're the one who made us go, you tell us." Heero replied. Heero and Wufei began to argue. They continued to argue, until Quatre, always the voice of reason, stood up. "Guys!" all four of them, including the still arguing Heero and Wufei looked at him. "I have a better question... what is this ring we all talked about?" they all gave suggestions. "Perhaps its a child's toy..." Trowa said. The rest looked at him; with one of those `what were you thinking?' looks. "What?" Quatre shook his head. "Then why would we have to destroy it huh?" Trowa rolled his eyes. "Perhaps it's a weapon...." Wufei suggested. Duo nodded, his eyes still fixed on the TV. It was a small gesture and most would have missed it, but they weren't most. "What was that?" Wufei glared at him. "Hm? Oh, well you said it's a weapon....  
That sounds more plausible. Remember what Heero said. `The ring that would unite them all...and destroy them all'. That sounds like something that would describe a weapon to me." The others looked at him. It didn't sound like a weapon to them. A gleam caught their eyes.  
  
After a while of arguing, they managed to get Duo back to a hypnotist. They set up a camera and sat Duo in a chair. The session started the same. The tunnel regression. "Ok, Mr. Maxwell. Where are you?" the hypnotist asked. "I'm in a city, with waterfalls all around it."  
  
"What are you doing there?" Duo paused. "I'm in a meeting. We're talking about a ring.... A dangerous ring...Elron, the king of the elven people says that we should destroy it. Boimier says we should use it. Gimli...a dwarf tries to destroy it with a regular axe, Elron says that no weapons we have can destroy it and that it needs to be destroyed in the fires that forged it. An argument erupts.... On who will take it. No one want's to risk it. It's too dangerous and Boimier doesn't trust an elf to do it. We argue until Frodo stands. He says he'll take it, since the ring was giving to him." Duo stoped and dropped his head. "Mr. Maxwell? Mr. Maxwell, what do you see? Tell me what you see." Duo's eyes kept moving under his eyelids. They looked as if they were searching for something, scanning the area. "We're in a forest, all of us, save Gandolf." `Save? Duo never says save.' Trowa thought. "We are arguing. Monsters attack us. They kill Boimier and take Marry and Pippin. Frodo  
and Sam escape and cross the river. I spot them and tell Aragorn. I say we go after Frodo and Sam. Go after them and help them destroy the ring, but it is decided that it's better that they do this on their own. We go off to find Merry and Pippin." Duo's head drops down again. "Mr. Maxwell?" sweat began to form on duo's forehead. His eyes moved faster and faster below his eyelids. They all knew that this was what Duo did when he was fighting. "Mr. Maxwell, what do you see?" A few drops fell from his forehead. "We're fighting.... Fighting the orcs. There's too many.... I shot one and three appear in its place!" Duo's head snaps up, a look of pain on his face. "I've been hit...in the stomach..." his head drops, his body slumping down in the chair. His eyes, which had been moving the entire time, had stoped. Duo now had stoped moving. He looked like he was going through hell, but not moving. "Something's wrong..." Quatre started. "Something's happened. Get him outta there!"  
Heero yelled. The others started to get worried. The hypnotist rushed Duo out of the hypnotism. Promptly, Duo fell forward face first. Heero caught him and slung him over his shoulder. "Trowa door." Heero ordered. Trowa rushed and opened the door. Heero lead them out of the office. Quatre paid the man and took the camera.  
  
They quickly rushed Duo out to the car. Wufei slid in the back seat first, than Quatre. Trowa slid Duo carefully in so that his head was on Quatre's lap. He shut the door quickly and jumped in, Heero had already started the car and took off quickly. Within minutes, the pilots returned home and quickly rushed Duo up to his room.  
  
What will happen to Duo? Will he be all right?  
  
Tim: will Abby EVER finish this story?  
  
Abby: shut it.........*vain starts to pop*  
  
Duo: will she kill me off?  
  
Abby: now your getting into this too!?  
  
Duo: EPP!!  
  
Abby: read and review, chases Duo and Tim with a scythe OMAE O KRUSO!!!!!! 


End file.
